z_nationfandomcom-20200223-history
All Good Things Must Come to an End
"All Good Things Must Come to an End" is the fifteenth and final episode of Season 2 of Z Nation. This is the twenty-eighth episode of the series overall. It first aired in the United States on December 18, 2015. Plot Synopsis Citizen Z tries to undo any of the damage that's been done by the hacking, he also tries to reach Operation Bitemark to tell them they're compromised and to abort the mission. Unfortunately, he's too late, as the team has already arrived at the coordinates they were given for the CDC, which is actually a quaint little restaurant in the middle of nowhere. The team chats with Auntie, the owner and proprietor, who also happens to be the person to see if you're seeking the bounty on Murphy. As the team settles in, a group of bounty hunters turn up with a fake Murphy. Things quickly descend into a gunfight, and while all of the bounty hunters are killed, 10K is shot in the stomach. Auntie contacts the CDC, which turns out to be based on a submarine. Military types and Marilyn Merch arrive, promising they'll help 10K as they take Murphy off to make a proper vaccine. The team says a pretty touching goodbye to Murphy, and the mission seems to be over, that is, until the CDC departs and someone else fires at the team. Yep, it's the Zeros, led by a now completely crazed La Reina. Luckily, Auntie's got some spare weapons and ammo hidden behind the bar. On the submarine, Murphy learns that the crew belongs to a society currently living on a zombie-free island called Zona. Murphy notices that everyone on the sub has weird glowing eyes, a side effect of the current vaccine, which only slows down the effects the virus. Murphy is about to go along with tests for the new vaccine but suddenly incapacitates Dr. Merch, claiming he's going to do something he should have done "a long time ago." Meanwhile, there's a big shootout at Auntie's restaurant, during which Auntie turns Z and Doc gives her mercy. Roberta and La Reina fight crazily until finally La Reina is vanquished by Escorpion. Escorpion apologizes to Vasquez for murdering his family, saying he can have his vengeance if he wants it. Vasquez spares Escorpion's life, after which he says goodbye to Roberta and runs off into the woods, Rambo-style. Roberta, Doc and Addy take Escorpion up on his offer: join him on the road, as he's got enough food, water, ammo and Z-Weed to last a month. "Worst case scenario, we kill him and take the truck," muses Addy. At the ocean, they see that Murphy has escaped the submarine and is now racing toward the shore on a speedboat with Dr. Merch and the Captain, who both have Murphy bite marks. 10K is not seen. The Season 2 finale ends with the team being ambushed by Chinese soldiers, Citizen Z coming across a mystery female as he traverses the frozen wasteland of the North Pole. And young Lucy, the daughter of Murphy, has quickly grown to the size of a six year old. She is last seen enjoying a tea-party with two zombies. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Keith Allan as Murphy * Anastasia Baranova as Addy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Nat Zang as 10K * Matt Cedeño as Vasquez * Emilio Rivera as Escorpion Guest Starring * Gina Gershon as La Reina * Donald Corren as Walter Kurian Co-Stars * Jayne Taini as Auntie * Cora M. Abdullah as Lucy Murphy * Lisa Coronado as Marilyn Merch * Robert Shampain as Captain Matheson * Drew Barrios as Boss * Henry Noble as Ship's Doctor * John Paulsen as Nearsighted * Wizard as Pup Uncredited * Elizabeth Rhoades as Ship's Nurse Deaths * Boss * Three Bounty Hunters * Unnamed Zeros * Auntie (Alive and Zombified) * La Reina * Unnamed Zona People Memorable Quotes * "How 'bout a dance Shy girl?" - Bounty Hunter * "I din't know him, but he seemed like kind of a dick." - Escorpion about Murphy * Dr. Merch: "Any Sexually Transmitted Diseases?" ''Murphy: ''"You know, the usual." * "All Good Things Must Come to an End" by Simon Cruller Notes * Last appearance of Auntie. * Last appearance of La Reina. * Return of Marilyn Merch. ** She was last seen in Doctor of the Dead. * First appearance of Kaya. ** Citizen Z is reached by a hooded figure. * First appearance of Captain Matheson. * First appearance of the Pan Asian Squad. * 10K gets shot in this episode. ** His fate is remained unknown at the end of the episode. * In this episode the team reaches their destination, Mount Wilson CDC lab. * Mark Hammond is mentioned in this episode. * Zona is mentioned in this episode. * First mention of The Founder. * Javier Vasquez has left the group. * Hector Alvarez has joined the group. * Return of Lucy Murphy. Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= ZNation_gallery_215Recap_01.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_02.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_03.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_04.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_05.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_06.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_07.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_08.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_09.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_10.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_11.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_12.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_13.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_14.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_15.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_16.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_17.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_18.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_19.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_20.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_21.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_22.jpg ZNation_gallery_215Recap_23.jpg ZNation hero 215.jpg Videos Z Nation 2x15 Promo "All Good Things Must Come to an End" (HD) Season Finale References